Some consumers of fibrous structures and/or sanitary tissue products comprising fibrous structures, such as toilet tissue, paper towels and/or facial tissue, desire for their fibrous structures and/or sanitary tissue products to convey characteristics of the fibrous structures and/or sanitary tissue products by a visually recognizable pattern. For example, some consumers desire to have both visually recognizable softness and strength characteristics conveyed to them via their fibrous structures and/or sanitary tissue products.
Conventionally, such softness and strength characteristics have been perceived as being diametrically opposed. For example, the softer a fibrous structure was, the less strong it should be and vice versa. Accordingly, fibrous structure and/or sanitary tissue product manufacturers tried to convey either softness characteristics or strength characteristics, but not both in the same fibrous structure and/or sanitary tissue product.
Accordingly, a long felt need existed to identify a fibrous structure and/or sanitary tissue product that conveyed both visually recognizable softness and strength characteristics.